


Butterflies

by orphan_account



Category: Evoland (Video Games), evoland 2
Genre: F/M, Nervousness, Pregnant, Sleepy Cuddles, anxious, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spoilers for the end of Evoland 2.Velvet's sleep is disrupted by an unusual sensation.





	Butterflies

The sensation came and left much too quickly. It had occurred numerous times, each instant slowly pulling her out of a much desired sleep. The latest one finally caused her to stir. Velvet opens her eyes part way, greeted by a blurry world. It was a sight she was used to and she could not be bothered to fish for her glasses for the time being. 

Beside her, Menos was still sound asleep, his breathing was low, slow, and absent of any sound. His right arm was draped around her in a protective fashion resting between her chest and stomach. Velvet's own right arm was resting atop his, their fingers having loosely intertwined during their sleep. In hope she wouldn't disturb him, Velvet slowly turns over to lay on her back and stare at the dark ceiling. 

Sleep's sweet serenade was calling to her. Begging her to return to its realm. But first, she pulls her right arm into a more comfortable position, pulling her fingers free from his and takes her left arm to readjust the light blanket covering both of them then lays it across her middle. With a soft yawn, and once more comfortable in the bed, Velvet accepts the invitation and closes her eyes once more.

However, her slumber was stolen away once more. The sensation in her middle returned again and stopped her return to sleep. Butterflies in her stomach, that was what it felt like. But, why was she having butterflies in her stomach? She was neither, nervous, anxious, nor scared. 

Well, no that was a lie. She was all three and had been for the past several weeks. Ever since learning she was pregnant, these three emotions followed her like a shadow. Looming and plaguing her thoughts, refusing passage to the more positive emotions. It had fallen to Menos, who had endured the trials of expectant parenthood once before with his first born, to grant joy and excitement passage through the valley of negativity plaguing her. Constant words of reassurance from him briefly pushed back her anxiety and fear; but without fail they always returned.

And now a semi constant feeling of butterflies in her stomach. It was better than the dizzy spells. She had enough of leaning against a wall, chair or anything sturdy. Velvet shifts her left hand and gently presses her fingertips and palm against the small swell of her stomach, 'Is... is that you?' she silently wonders. But when the butterflies didn't return she shrugs off the idea and tries to sleep once more.

She had spoken, er, thought too soon. About half a minute after she stopped pressing against her middle the butterflies came back. She looks at her stomach curiously, trying to squint through the her blurred vision and the darkness as she lightly prods again. No response. She waited a bit longer but still no response came. Whatever was causing the butterflies had stopped again and Velvet foolishly attempted sleep again. The butterflies returned once more. Whatever game this was turning into was growing annoying very quickly. Velvet groaned, trying to ignore the sensation and go back to sleep.

“Velvet?” a soft caring question comes from Menos now half awake, “What's wrong?”

“Butterflies....” she sleepily answers, “Go back to sleep, dear.”

Menos instead lower his right hand to rest on her middle, “Little one, stop it. You are keeping your mother awake.”

“Is it him?” Velvet asks now curious.

Menos only shrugs, “I was told the first movements felt like butterflies. It is only a guess on my part. …. Did it stop?”

Velvet doesn't answer at first, fearing that the butterflies would return once more. But, if that indeed was their child she was feeling, suddenly the sensations seemed more tolerable, “Yes... I think so.” Another yawn, she turns back to her right side and slides herself closer to him. 

Menos happily welcomes the cuddle. He wraps his arm back around her once more and softly nuzzles the back of her head before placing a soft kiss. Movement meant their child was growing strong and was healthy, even if it did mean there was now another reason for Velvet to have a sleepless night. Oh well. There was little he could do to help in that regard other than be a warm pillow and a source of comfort. He spent a few moments reminiscing before returning to sleep as well.


End file.
